1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device including an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus where holes injected from the hole injection electrode, and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is the self-emission display apparatus, does not require separate light sources, and thus may be operated at a low voltage, and formed as a thin and lightweight structure. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has high-quality features such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response, and thus has a wide range of applications from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and cell phones to televisions.